Bel'Zarenthikos
Bel'Zarenthikos is a human sorcerer who is over 9000 years old. Over time, he's watched history change, and is currently in the process of changing it himself. Overview Appearance His hair is shoulder-length, straight, and pure white. He also has a neatly-trimmed goatee, which is as white as his hair. His face has an almost kindly expression on it. His body seems at first glance to be old and decrepit, until you notice that the muscles in his arms and his legs are corded and sinewy, even in his age. Bel'Zarenthikos once wore a greyish, patched robe, but he now chooses to wear a long robe of pure white silk. He goes barefoot, and the soles of his feet are tough as marble. With all this, he carries a walking stick made of polished ebony from an ancient tree. Of course, it’s just a walking stick. Personality What Bel’Zarenthikos cares about the most is learning and testing out things. He is known to experiment and see what he can find out. In addition, he likes learning about the people around him. He is in complete control of his emotions, as he must be, for if he were to lose control he could annihilate himself. He also loves a good debate, and will gladly gamble if given the chance. He will do anything to learn. Of late, Bel'Zarenthikos has shown a certain propensity for destroying any opponents he may have without mercy. History Bel’Zarenthikos the Mightier was born Zarenthikos of the small nation of Rache. This nation was peaceful, and primarily dedicated to farming. At the age of 15, Zarenthikos’ village was attacked by warriors from the nation of Kere. They slaughtered his people, and in desperation to defend himself, a great power was woken within him. He didn’t know what happened, but when he woke up the next morning, the village was empty. He was soon visited by another old man, who explained to him that this great power was sorcery, or as he called it “The will to make things happen, and the word to unleash your will.” Zarenthikos fell into apprenticeship to this old man, and stayed this way for a thousand or so years, while around him the Kere nation fought the Siare nation and then both were conquered by the nation of Oem. Eventually, that old man released him from his apprenticeship, having taught Zarenthikos all he needed. In commemoration of this releasing, he added the prefix “Bel” to Zarenthikos’ name, signifying full sorcerership. Since then, Bel’Zarenthikos has been watching the nations of the world and learning about the laws of both the physical world and the mystical one. He watched the fall of the great empires of the world, the mighty Oem empire that spanned the oceans, the Paan empire that ruled a large island, the Caemir empire that aspired to the world. He watched all of this and at the same time explored the limits to his power. And there were limits. He could not violate the physical laws, he could not create something from nothing, and he could not obliterate anything. However, anything else was possible if he had enough will and power. Bel'Zarenthikos soon learned about the Saiyan empire's invasion and went out to see for himself. Along the way he met Marcous and Kyzer, along with a teacher of theirs, and got briefed in on the situation on Earth. Content with how things were being handled, he soon signed himself up for the 46th World Tournament. He fought well for a human there, but could not hope to make it past the second round, and was quickly defeated by Lacie. What followed after that for him was a period of relative peace, punctuated by light training. The Space War Bel'Zarenthikos first heard about the invasion into space from Marcous. He chose to join in, mostly out of a desire to protect the Earth. Once up there, he fought heroically, dispatching two enemies with his Will before he found himself too tired to battle anymore. He spent much of the rest of his short time in space cataloging the events of the battle, planning fully to write a book on the matter later. Techniques Flash Freeze Bel'Zarenthikos' signature killing Ice technique. Using his Will, he drastically lowers the temperature of the air around his opponent, causing their own temperature to quickly drop. If he uses enough will, he can even cause the opponent to literally freeze and shatter, ending their life instantly. This technique was first seen and used on two unfortunate villains, Xaed and Akihiko. A Song of Ice and Fire Bel'Zarenthikos' favorite killing technique. Again using his will, he performs a Flash Freeze on his opponent, but then just as swiftly raises the temperature to a few hundred degrees above the air temperature. He then repeats the procedure until his opponent can't take the temperature changes anymore, and dies from a combination of scalding and freezing. Category:Humans Category:IdiotsOpposite's Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Nene Saga Characters